


take me, use me, tell me I’m good

by broken_fannibal



Category: Good Omens Extended Universe, Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: (just a little fluff at the end), BDSM, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: sexy times in the throne room.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	take me, use me, tell me I’m good

**Author's Note:**

> I almost named this "When the other Volturis aren't home" (you know... like "when mom isn't home", the meme) but then decided that it should be something a little more serious xD
> 
> here's the edit I made for it: https://brokenfannibal.tumblr.com/post/190326873357

They were completely alone in the throne room.

Aro watched Lucian. Took in the way he kneeled there, head down, arms behind his back. Waiting.

It sent a thrill down his spine to know Lucian was waiting for his command. That he'd stay in that position as long as Aro wanted him to. That he had so much power over him.

But he had made him wait long enough now.

“Come here.”

Lucian looked up. His eyes were dark. Hungry.

He got to his feet and walked up the steps. Aro could see the outline of his hard cock, tenting his trousers.

Lucian came to a stop in front of his throne and immediately dropped to his knees again.

Aro smiled. He had trained him well. He reached out and cupped Lucian’s face in a hand. Regarding him for a moment. Then he got up and pulled one side of his robe aside. Just enough to reveal a naked leg, to show he was wearing nothing underneath.

Lucian’s pupils went wide. He swallowed hard.

Aro pushed the other side out of the way and reached for his half-hard cock. He gave it a few strokes before holding it to Lucian’s lips.

Lucian looked up at him. Eyes wide, breath held.

Aro smiled and pushed the head of his cock against Lucian's lips.

Lucian licked his lips and opened his mouth, taking just the tip for now and swirling his tongue around it.

Aro hummed appreciatively. His thumb caressed Lucian’s cheek. He watched for a while, taking great pleasure in memorising the way Lucian’s lips looked wrapped around his cock. Then, he buried his hand into Lucian’s hair and slid it to the back of his head, gently pushing, signalling him to get going.

Lucian took a shuddering breath and looked up at Aro through his lashes. He relaxed his jaw and took his cock nearly all the way, he hollowed his cheeks just the way he knew Aro liked.

“That's it,” Aro sighed, starting to lose himself in the pleasure. His hips started giving little thrusts and Lucian never once tensed or choked. “Use your tongue.”

Lucian moaned and ran his tongue along the underside, pressing and licking.

“So eager. You’re so good for me.” He stroked Lucian’s hair and watched as his head bobbed up and down the length of his cock, his lips stretched so obscenely around his girth.

Aro couldn't help it, he tightened his grip in Lucian’s hair to hold him still and began fucking his mouth. He looked down, their eyes met. Aro bit his lip and thrust faster, deeper. It came in handy that Lucian didn't seem to have a gag reflex.

His movements grew erratic. One last thrust and he pulled Lucian’s face flush against his groin and came down his throat.

Lucian swallowed around him through the aftershocks. He even moaned.

Aro collapsed onto his throne, breathing hard.

He looked at Lucian. Took in the mess he'd made of him. His hair was dishevelled, his cheeks were flushed, his lips were red. Spit had run down his chin, his lashes and cheeks were wet with tears.

He looked beautiful.

With a gesture of his hand, he beckoned Lucian closer. Once he was in reach, he pulled out his handkerchief and began to wipe his face.

Lucian hummed and leaned into the touch, his eyes closing a little. It was so comforting when Aro took care of him after using him.

“Did you come?”

Lucian hesitantly shook his head. He wasn't sure if he had been expected to or if Aro hadn't wanted him to.

“Get up here,” Aro said, his voice soft as he patted his thighs.

Lucian stood on shaking legs and climbed into Aro’s lap.

Aro smiled at him and caressed his sides. From his hips, up to his chest and then back down, his touch firm yet gentle. One hand slid lower, and inwards to his crotch.

His breath caught in his throat when Aro palmed his cock through his pants. It hurt. He had been hard for so long now.

His head sunk forward onto Aro’s shoulder.

Aro started kissing his neck as he undid his pants.

Lucian whined when he started stroking his cock. He was too sensitive but it felt so good.

“You’ve been so good, my love,” Aro whispered.

A small moan slipped past his lips. He couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around Aro’s shoulders, needing something to hold onto, needing to feel him closer.

Aro started planting kisses on his shoulder, moving from one over his collar bones to the other. “You’re so beautiful. So perfect.”

Lucian whined.

“You take my cock so well.”

His grip tightened and he curled up, panting into the crook of Aro’s neck.

Aro’s hand sped up. “I love you so much.”

He came with a muffled moan, his thighs tensing.

Aro caressed Lucian’s back and held him close. He planted soft kisses all over Lucian’s neck, his jaw, his face, his shoulders, any place he could reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
